dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Infinite
Darth Vader vs Infinite is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-second DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 2! Star Wars vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Both suffered embarrassing losses in their earlier days, but they rose again to help build empires! Does the culmination of Dr Eggman's research match the power of the dark side? Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight (Cues- I'm So Sorry - Revenge of the Sith OST) Months after Sonic had been defeated by Infinite, Eggman's Empire had run riot over the world. Bands of rebels were found and destroyed thanks to the insanely strong Infinite and the projections of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok. But one day, a large fleet of ships filled the skies. These were Star Destroyers, more specifically the fleet of Star Destroyers under the command of Lord Vader. Vader wandered the streets, in search of the one named Eggman. He was under the instruction to kill the scientist, who's ambition to create an empire of his own aroused suspicion from Sidious. As Vader wandered, he encountered a creature that was wearing a mask and emitted a dark energy. "You." Vader ordered, calling up to Infinite. "You are to take me to Dr Eggman immediately." he demanded. Infinite laughed, looking down on the Sith. "What do we have here? A bold foe to demand anything of me." he then rushed at Vader, wielding his sword at the Sith. Vader quickly ignited his lightsaber, and blocked the attack, surprising Infinite with his speedy reaction. Here we go! ''' (Cues- vs Zavok - Sonic Forces OST) The fight began with standard swordplay, Vader keeping his cards close to his chest while Infinite smashed as hard as he could against his guard. Vader then tried a Makashi stab, but Infinite used his superior speed to avoid any damage. Infinite kicked Vader in the back of the head but this did very little damage to him. Vader turned to meet his foe, but Infinite out manoeuvred him again. Vader wouldn't be made a fool of though, and unleashed a Force Repulse to unsettle Infinite's attack pattern. Vader then reached out with the force, grabbing Infinite by the throat. As Infinite struggled against the grip, he summoned a stone; the Phantom Ruby and allowed it to connect with Vader. As it had done to himself long ago, the gem showed Vader his true desires. The suit was gone, as was the Galactic Civil War, but before Vader could allow himself to soak up the vision, Infinite rushed him with the sword again. Vader blocked, just, and Force Pushed Infinite into a wall. The jackal outpaced Vader again, slashing low at the suited legs, but Vader leaped over him and tried a quick stab at Infinite. The jackal left his block late, but succeeded in parrying Vader's cleave. The two traded testing slashes, but neither pierced the other's guard. "What exactly are you?" Infinite asked. "What made you the person... well, the machine, that you are now?" Although Vader didn't respond, Infinite knew he had struck a nerve with Vader when the Sith tried to batter him through the skull with his lightsaber. Infinite rushed behind Vader and slashed him in the back. "Ahh, so you are in the suit through necessity. As punishment! So what does that make you without it?" Vader then telekinetically through a boulder at Infinite, knocking the jackal to the ground. (Music Stops) "If you think the suit is needed to define me, then you are hopelessly out matched." Vader then used the force to sense more about Infinite's origins. "And what of you, jackal. I sense the shame. The rage. Perhaps you are not the creature you think you are." (Cues- Out of my Way- Sonic Forces OST) "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" Infinite yelled, emerging from the rubble. He rushed at Vader, who blocked with ease, before hammering down on his guard. Infinite summoned a Ruby prototype, forcing Vader into connection with it, but the Sith Lord also brought Infinite into it too. The pair continued slashing at one another as visions of their desires flooded beside them. Vader was plagued with visions of Padme and his unborn child, in a small house together on Naboo. Infinite however saw nothing but a ruined world. The pair snapped away from their fantasies, fuelled with burning rage as they cleaved at one another. Infinite used his agility to climb on Vader, slashing him on the shoulder, but Vader successfully cut at Infinite's mask, damaging it more and revealing even more of the ashamed jackal's face. Vader then used the force to grab Infinite and rag doll him, smashing him against walls and trees. He then threw the jackal to the ground before him, but was interrupted by a figure to his left. (Music Stops) As the Sith released his grip on Infinite, he noticed several beings had entered the fray. Copies of Shadow, Zavok and Metal flanked Infinite while Chaos tried to sneak on Vader while his back was turned. The Shadow copy kicked Vader at Metal, who uppercut him into the air. Zavok followed, axe handling the Sith to the ground and stomping on him. Infinite then held him in place as Metal and Shadow barged him through a nearby building wall. The beings then gathered around Infinite, who prepared to walk away. When suddenly... (Cues- Hope - Rogue One OST 0:00-1:00) An enraged Vader repulsed out of the rubble. Metal was the first to rush him, but Vader halted him with the force and slashed through the robot's chest. Next was Chaos, who tried to grab Vader, but the Sith used Force Choke on him, throwing him at the charging Zavok. He then stabbed Chaos through the chest, killing the second illusion. Shadow rushed around Vader, creating a Black Tornado. Vader however used a Force Repulse to blast the tornado onto Shadow, smashing him into a stone wall, where Vader cut him clean in two. As Zavok recovered and tried to charge Vader, the Sith used the force to hurl him into Infinite. The jackal had rushed back at the Sith, but was cut off by Vader's response. Zavok was then slain, stabbed through the throat right before Infinite. (Music Stops) Now the match was back to what had started it: Darth Vader, and Infinite. "If jackal squad was anything like those shoddy fantasies, then there is little surprise that they all perished." He then held the saber before his face. "Prepare to be reunited with them." (Cues- Infinite theme - Sonic Forces OST) Vader threw his saber at Infinite, who batted the weapon back to Vader. The Sith caught it, and then lunged at Infinite, who leaped overhead. He then drew his sword again, slashing down at Vader and damaging the back of his cybernetic suit. The two traded off stabbing blows, but Vader gained the upper hand with a Force Push. Infinite skidded across the ground, but stayed on his feet. He then ran at Vader in a zigzag, but Vader read ahead of him and Force Pushed. Thankfully for Infinite, he was able to react much quicker than Vader and leaped over the attempted attack. He then slashed up at Vader's chest, but the Sith blocked him. Vader struck low, looking to sever a leg, but Infinite was too quick. He rushed Vader, to the ground and hammered at the Sith's guard. Vader was up to the challenge, repelling the slashes with his strength before grabbing the corpse of Metal Sonic and throwing it into the back of Infinite. Vader then used a large Force Push to send Infinite battering through the entrance of a nearby building. (Music Stops) The jackal struggled to his knees as Vader walked towards him. Once more, Vader came into contact with the Phantom Ruby, and a large image of the battle on Mustafar played out. Only this time, rather than being maimed by Obi Wan, the battle concluded with Anakin stabbing the Jedi Master through the heart. Obi Wan's lifeless body then slumped down the lava banks to be consumed by the rising tides. Anakin then walked up to Palpatine, but before his new Sith Master spoke a word, Anakin killed him where he stood. "No!" Anakin told the clone troopers. "The galaxy belongs to ME!" As the vision faded, Infinite struck Vader across the helmet. It fell to the floor, rattling as it landed. There, Anakin's burned face was revealed. Infinite saw this, and retorted back at Vader. "A mere shell of the Chosen One." he spat. "Born a slave, and now you will die as one..." (Cues- The Lawless - Star Wars Clone Wars OST 1:22-3:01) Vader stood once more, meeting blades with Infinite yet again. His rage fuelled his strikes as he looked to cut through the jackal's body. Infinite was a step too quick though, slashing Vader on the legs and the shoulders. Vader roared in pain as he fired off a Force Repulse. Infinite recovered, but Vader was on top of him. He slashed into Infinite's leg, cutting deep but not enough to chop it off. The two then sluggishly clattered into each other's guards with their blades. Infinite was out muscled, and came to regret taunting Vader; his rage had made him a stronger foe than he anticipated. Infinite was lobbed at a wall, and Vader used a Saber Throw. The lightsaber was dangerously close to Infinite's face when he distorted the gravity beneath the weapon. This slowed down the sword and allowed Infinite the time to counter and muscle his way through. He then fired energy blasts at Vader, who recalled his lightsaber and blocked them. Infinite then engaged in a blade lock, pressing against Vader with all his strength. Vader used his free hand to grab Infinite by the throat, but this attack proved to be a mistake. (Music Stops) Infinite began using the devastating V. Maximum Overdrive. Sparks flew from his body and shocked Vader's suit. Although it could stand a beating, he couldn't hold on against such an overwhelming power. Vader remained conscious, longer than even Infinite envisioned, but he was only prolonging the inevitable. Vader collapsed on his knees as the sparks broke through his suit. Infinite then drew on his blade again, looking down on the dying Darth Vader. Vader tried to stand, but as he found his base the sword was plunged deep into the heart of the Chosen One. Vader fell one more time, this time forever, as Infinite collecting the Phantom Ruby before leaving the area. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Infinite! Category:Peep4Life Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Leaders themed DBXs